


"I care!"

by hethtere (lincolny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincolny/pseuds/hethtere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek always feels like no one cares for him, and he definitively struggle to admit he cares for someone too. Maybe when Stiles tell him that cares about him things slightly change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I care!"

Stiles was on his way home after delivering his father a special dinner that he prepared, because even though he was working all day, and would still be working all night, it was his birthday and the least Stiles could do was allow his father to eat what he likes, prepared by his son on this special day.

He frowned at the sight of the well-known black Camaro parked in a dark corner, far away from the places his owner would usually be - the Hale house or the abandoned warehouse. And no way he just parked to buy something because nowhere around was any kind of store, especially some that would be open this late. He parked his car not far, and walked towards the Camaro, just to see a figure laid on the reclined passenger seat - very uncomfortable by the way. He frowned again, and hesitated a bit before knocking on the glass of the car. Derek turned around, frowning, annoyed, and maybe a bit embarrassed.

Stiles smiled and waited for the annoyed man to lower the glass, but he did not. Stiles sighed, and opened the door, sitting on the driver's seat. Derek sighed annoyed.

"Hey, what are you doing sleeping in your car?" Stiles began, just speaking without thinking. "Don't you have a house...or _something like that_?"

"Get. out." Derek said, and after some time without response he quit and answered "People are working at the warehouse now, we had to leave."

"Don't you have anywhere else to go?" Stiles asked, but he knew the answer, "Where is Isaac then?" which was the only wolf left in Derek's pack. Peter, Erika, and Boyd left with the alpha pack a while ago, their own decision.

Derek looked through the window, away from Stiles’ gaze, "He's at Scott's."

"Why are you not with... _Never-mind_." because even though Isaac that was Derek's pack, was friend and welcome at Scott's house, Derek wasn't, and his pride wouldn't allow him to beg or ask, for that matter. After some pause he began talking again, "it's freezing here, and how do you even..." he said, staring at the seat where Derek was laid, as if to say 'fit comfortably enough to sleep _there_ '.

"What do you want Stiles?" Derek said, harsh.

"Nothing, I just...I don't know, came to see if you were okay." and that eased Derek's facial expression, just for a while, then he snorted.

"I am, now get out."

"You can't sleep here." Stiles said, earning Derek annoyed look, "it's..."

"What do you care?" Derek snapped, a bit hurt and Stiles noticed. Soon wore his angry tone again, "now get out."

Stiles sighed, looking forward into the dark. "You can stay at my place," he stated, not really sure why he cared either.

"No, I can't."

"If Isaac can stay at Scott's you can stay at mine, won't you?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because Isaac is Scott's friend, and I am not..." – Stiles got it.

"My friend?" he asked, Derek nodded, and he was right they were not friends.

"Yeah, you're not. But it doesn't matter, you already stayed there..."

"I _hid_ there, doesn't mean I was welcome."

After some time, Stiles sighed and began, "Look, we are not friends. But I am not going to let you stay here,"

"I don't need your solidarity."

"that's not _solidarity_." They stared at each other for a while.

"Fine." Stiles said, getting off the car.

"I want your car just behind mine, if you don't, I will come back here, and you will have no peace until... _until forever._ " and left to his car.

Derek frowned at himself. He hesitated, but he knew the boy was up to do as he said, and it was cold, the car was not actually comfortable... He decided to go. Sat on the driver seat, and hearing the honk of Stiles' car he rolled his eyes and turned the engine on.

Stiles smiled.

On the way home, he was always checking through the mirror to see if the Camaro was following him, and couldn't help but wonder why was he doing that. Did he ‘cared’? He was sure it wasn't solidarity as Derek said.

 

Maybe he cared for Derek, but not like a friend definitively.

 

* * *

 

"Why did you park the car so far?" Stiles asked as Derek approached while he unlocked the house's door.

"Your father...He might not like it parked in front of your house." Stiles nodded and got inside, Derek did the same, looking around and maybe sniffing the air, like searching.

"He's not home." Stiles decided it was his father Derek was searching, "and he is not coming today, anyway." and Derek nodded.

Stiles babbled until they reached his room. "So, I'll get the spare mattress for you," he paused to look at Derek, that just nodded, " _So..._ I don't know, just wait here."

Derek had a hard expression, not frowning, just, what Stiles got as a second thought about sleeping in the car.

"Look, it's better than the car. At least you can spread your legs." Stiles smiled. Nothing changed on Derek's face. "I will do my best." He said, and patted Derek in the shoulder, now he frowned. "I will be right back then." he said, taking his hand off and walking outside the bed room.

Derek tried to help, but Stiles didn't allow him. He placed the mattress on the floor, on his bedside, but with enough distance so if he needed to get up during the night he wouldn't step on Derek. Derek just stood in the corner of the room, frowning and thinking to himself.

Stiles took the blankets from his bed and was adjusting at Derek's ‘bed’. "What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"I am managing blankets for you, so you won't shiver all night." Derek decided Stiles didn't want he shivered during night because that would disturb his own sleep.

"But you will then."

"Oh No! I'll get my dad's." Stiles finished and it really looked like a bed, but, on the floor, and, without the bed itself.

"Why do I have to use yours?" Derek asked while Stiles was still looking at the work he's just done.

"Because my dad won't like your scent on his blankets."

"And do you?" - _will like my scent on you blankets_ \- but that was already summarized within that.

"Like your scent?" Stiles flailed darting an embarrassed look that he tried to hide. "No! _No I mean_... I don't mind." He rebuilt himself and added "and I can wash my own blankets without a reason, but not my father’s." because he felt it was needed. Derek nodded. "So... Have you ate?" Stiles changed the subject, looking directly at Derek, which raised an eyebrow. "I assume not, so you must be starving!"

"Why do you care?" Derek spat without thinking.

 

"I don't know... _Just..._ I am trying to be nice." and after a pause he tried to ease the air. "also, it would be nice to have company during dinner." he said, even though he already ate, he was not going to let Derek starve just because of his _pride_ , definitively that was a good reason to take him to a table. Derek nodded, because he was indeed hungry.

 

* * *

 

They ate... Whatever was there to eat, and Stiles was talking a mile a minute - as usual. Derek was listening, but, not really participating.

"You could at least try to be a better companion!" he said, and Derek stared at him, raised both eyebrows. Stiles rolled his eyes, "say something... _I don't know_ , how was your day... How is your life?... _I don't know_ , how are you?"

Derek frowned, he was just about to ask again why or what did he cared, but Stiles snapped. Bending forward on the table, closer to Derek he said serious "Yes, _I care_. And I _want_ to know."

That was new to Derek. He tried to feel any kind of lie listening to Stiles' heartbeat and tone, but he didn't. The boy was truthful.

Derek snorted but said "I am fine... I am just, not the one that talks."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I know, but let me tell you: if you talk, you will see that it's much better - believe me I know, I do all the time." another silent pause of just staring at each other, they weren't even eating anymore.

Stiles felt for the first time that Derek was really listening to him. "I am here to listen to you, even though we are not friends. Not that we cannot be." and smiled.

Derek was opening this time. Because this was the only one time, he felt he could trust someone - in a while at least.

"Isaac is like Scott's pack now." he said, frowning. "Erika and Boyd left, for a better Alpha." it wasn't that hard to speak. "and I... _I'm_ -" but the phone ringing in the next room interrupted him.

Stiles said "Wait a minute." Derek sighed as Stiles left the room. He was about to say ' _I am a failure as Alpha. The thing I was raised to be._ '

He closed his eyes. He couldn't hear the voice on the other side of the line, because it was in another room, but he could hear Stiles.

"...shit! I just forgot it. - alright come over then. Thank you Danny." He didn't know or remembered who was Danny, but someone was coming over, and that was not the time to open up, what was he even thinking.

Stiles head appeared on door "So... I am sorry, but, I need to find something, I will be right back." and left to his room, search for the thing on his school backpack.

Derek had finished eating, and was just sitting there, not really sure what else to do. He heard steps on the house's porch and soon the doorbell.

Stiles shouted from his room. "It's Danny! Open the door." Derek assumed that was for him, he rolled his eyes, but went to open the door. The face of the boy that waited outside was not strange to him. He opened his eyes wide at Derek's sight.

"Miguel!" he said, flailing. Then managed to get himself what would maybe be his better face, and smiling he said "Miguel! Nice to see you again."

Derek rolled his eyes, and gave space so that Danny could make his way inside. He closed the door. Danny didn't took his eyes off Derek, even if Derek was completely ignoring him.

Stiles got in the room. "Danny...", and of course he noticed what was happening - or what Danny though was happening. Derek rolled his eyes when Danny turned to look at Stiles, which smiled, teasing Derek.

 

"So, lemme show you what I've changed..." was what Derek heard before leaving to Stiles’ room.

 

* * *

 

Danny left not later after that. Stiles got in his bedroom. Derek was sitting at the desk, looking at Stiles' things on the desk, and not really paying attention at it, just, thinking of why Stiles was being nice to him, saying he cared about him.

Stiles sat on his bed and Derek turned the chair around to look at him as he spoke "Danny is gone," he didn't expect an answer, "So, I will change to sleep. And I can borrow you some clothes if you want to."

Derek just raised an eyebrow. " _I mean_ , if you are sleeping in my bed sheets you are definitively gonna shower first." it was like teasing.

The last experience trying Stiles' clothes was not _that pleasant_ , but well, he really needed shower since he would have no home to shower in the next days - where he did shower while living in the abandoned warehouse? Only God knows.

"Find the biggest clothes as possible." He said, taking a smile from Stiles, that got up and started searching for clothes, not long until he selected the ones and handled to Derek. Derek nodded.

"I could borrow you an underwear too, but, I don't know how _big_ that is." he said smirking, and Derek left the room, maybe he was smirking too.

Derek went back just putting his head through the door and saying, "It is _thaaaat big!_ " this time he allowed himself to smirk. Then left.

 

But he could still hear Stiles laughing in the other room. _But wait,_ did Derek just joked? _Wow_ , there's been so long since he did that last.

 

* * *

 

When Derek got back in the bedroom, Stiles was already asleep in his bed, probably he was really tired. Derek was not going to wake him up, and he decided that stand there staring at the sleeping boy was not an acceptable thing to do. The boy was not that beautiful during his sleep, not that Derek would ever admit that he was beautiful – he meant handsome, while awake.

He made himself comfortable on the ‘bed’ arranged on the floor; it was very comfortable compared to the other places Derek slept since New York. No long until he was sleeping, definitively resting.

The sound of the boy moaning and shaking in his bed woke Derek up during the night, He turned around to see what was happening and of course complain, but it was clear that the boy was having a bad dream.

Derek tried to ignore but it was impossible. The boy was almost speaking through the moans.

He got up, standing on the side of Stiles' bed, he whispered " _Stiles!_ " a few times before remembering Laura telling him never to wake up someone during a nightmare. He sighed, and placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, that eased with the touch, the moaning ceased and he stopped shaking.

Derek smiled at himself. He took his hand off, and the boy moaned louder this time, going back into the nightmare state, shaking all again.

" _Are you kidding me?_ " Derek wondered, placing his hand again on Stiles’ shoulder that this time turned around, taking Derek's hand - _whole body_ – along with him. Derek's arm was along Stiles’ back and his hand trapped between Stiles and the bed.

He decided, internally, that the boy was not going to sleep quietly enough, not letting him sleep if he took his hand off him. Maybe that was not truth, but Derek used that as excuse to himself so he laid on the bed with Stiles, arm still around him, _and dammit_ , that was comfort.

He would just stay there for a little while, maybe that would take the boy's bad dreams away, he even allowed himself to get under Stiles' blanket, because it was really cold. The bed was _so comfy_ , and even though Derek was not admitting, Stiles' body heat was increasing that comfort _-ness_ about 10x.

 

He soon fell asleep.

 

Stiles was the first to wake up, even before the alarm clock, but it would not be long until it ringed. He didn't opened his eyes though.

The cold winter morning air was hard on his face, but not in the rest of his body, his dad's blankets were definitively better working than his were, _but no_ \- he soon decided that there was another heat source, _and_ he was wrapped around it, just as if a person was sharing the bed with him. But the only person to share the bed with him could be... _Oh no_.

He startled his eyes open, just to see that _yes, Derek was with him,_ they were wrapped around each other, and that felt _so good_.

So good, that was provoking unwanted reactions in his body, and he could definitively say that Derek would not be amused by being awaken by a hard thing on the lower body parts.

Stiles arranged to unwrap himself from Derek the smoothest way possible, and he was successful, he was just standing up completely untangled from Derek and the blankets at the bed side.

There was ‘something’ between his legs, and if Derek opened his eyes now, he would definitively rip his throat out. Stiles hurried himself out of the room, getting the clothes he selected for school.

He left a note on the bedside table.

 

Only during his ride to school, he stopped to wonder why would Derek be in the same bed as him. Why would he have climbed to his bed during night? Maybe he was sleepwalker.

 

* * *

 

Derek woke up and " _shit_ ,” Stiles had woken up before him, and probably - definitively - saw that he was on his bed. That was embarrassing.

He forced himself out of the bed. Noticed the note on the bedside table and got it.

> Derek,
> 
> You can eat whatever you want, if you find.
> 
> My dad’s back at noon, he won't check my room,
> 
> so you can stay there. - _Stiles._

There was no hint about any embarrassing situation on the letter, that relieved Derek. He decided to put everything in place before searching for food; that was the polite thing to do.

 

The sheriff got home at noon and went straight for shower, just in time Derek to put the blankets back in his bedroom, so he wouldn't notice they were missing.

 

* * *

 

When Stiles got home, it was already dark - thanks lacrosse practice + detention + winter nights begin earlier.

His dad was on the couch watching TV in the living room, he passed just saying " _Hey_ dad."

But his dad said more than hi. "Stiles!" making him stop almost reaching the hall which would led him to his room, "I will order pizza for dinner,"

" _Dad!_ What did I say about junk food?" Stiles protested, but was ignored.

"And we have to talk." that wasn't expected.

Stiles nodded, and his father went back to look at the TV.

Well, definitively it wasn't the fact that Derek slept there that night the subject of such talk - His father would have freaked out already.

He took a shower, and made his homework. He was surfing whatever on the internet when he heard the doorbell, and his father shouted " _Pizza time!_ " cheerfully.

Yeah, he would definitively forgive his father for ordering pizza because that one was especially delicious. "So... You said we have to talk?" Stiles began, while eating.

"Yes," the Sheriff said before swallowing the piece in his mouth, "I am going to a congress tomorrow," Stiles nodded, that was new but expected, "and... It's in Washington dc, do you remember Washington?"

Stiles nodded again, his mind flooded with memories of their trip to the capital when his mother was still alive; it was the last trip they made before her death.

"The state is paying my stay, and well, I thought maybe you would want to come too, we can afford that."

No words were going to go out of his mouth, not with the images playing on his mind. He was going to have a panic attack.

Even though they were a bit afar now, the Sheriff knew his son and the panic attacks, noticing that one was just about to come, and realizing that taking him to Washington would just make that worse, probably one after another.

He decided to say "or you can just stay home." and after a pause he added "I just thought you are still so young to stay alone during these four days, without me to clean your mess too..." and smiled.

That distracted Stiles and he said "Dad, I am not a child." the Sheriff smiled wider, a panic attack was avoided.

"I know about that." and ate another piece of a slice of pizza. "You can stay at Scott's too, it's better than being alone. I can call Melissa if you want me to..." Stiles thought that maybe there was another reason why his dad would call Ms. McCall, but he was not okay with exploring that possibility yet.

"Scott has already a guest at his home." and there was a bit hurt tone on his voice - maybe not only at his home, but on his life too. - "I will be fine."

"Well, I hope so." he was serious now.

They ate the whole pizza really fast.

Stiles laid on his bed, there was no sign of Derek, and no sign of him appearing that night. Where would he be? In his car again? If so that was all his fault, Stiles did not remember making it clear he could be there the next day too, but he definitively knew he didn't said he couldn't.

It was really cold outside and if Derek was that idiot, he would freeze to death and Stiles wouldn't care - in fact he would - it would probably snow that night.

He tried to think about his day before sleeping, the feeling of Derek wrapped with him on his bed that morning was weird, giving him a fuzzy feeling on his stomach. That good or, whatever feeling was suddenly clouded by the memories of his mother, and Washington D.C.

He fell asleep, but a bit before he decided to get his phone and text Derek, not sure if he would receive the message but he sent anyway.

**where are you?**

**don't freeze to death sourwolf.**

and really sleepy he typed:

**Im freezing tho, come warm me.**

 

Why did he even tapped 'sent' he did not know. And let the regretting to the next day.

* * *

 

He was _so right_ , it snowed that night.

His father woke him up to drive him to the airport, so he had to wake up early even on the Saturday.

Saying goodbye to his father was okay, he was going to come back - _wasn't he?_

The feeling of being alone got him while he drove back home. It would be a bit scary to be alone, acknowledging the existence of werewolves and other Halloween monsters, but he would manage that. Being alone also meant he could watch porn in a louder volume, or not to wear any clothes all day and night. Four days of freedom ahead, he decided.

No Scott, no School (at least not the first two), no clothes, no lies...

He did not do that though. He just got thinking of his father in Washington and the memories of their last family trip, TV was not distracting him anymore, his head ached with the feelings hitting him all at once, and tears would soon flood his eyes.

He decided he should leave. If it were for having flashbacks, he would have flashbacks that didn't hurt that much, like 'wandering through the woods with Scott when they were younger'.

He wore his winter clothing and walked towards the woods. It was actually very cold, not snowing, the sky was clear and that was the worst because the wind was stronger, and was hitting his skin it felt almost like cutting, but that was distracting, and Stiles didn't care at all.

He assured he wouldn't go out of the path so he wouldn't get lost, not that he ever would. Winter early night began and he had just left the woods and it was sleeting strongly, that was awful and he decided to stop at a cafe because walking home was not an option if the rain kept getting heavier. And well, it did.

After drinking some coffee cups, and hearing people’s affirmations that the sleet was not stopping, and soon would start snowing, he decided that was the time to ask for a ride. Scott was probably at home and could get his mother's car to rescue Stiles. But he wouldn't beg for Scott's attention - as he classified that would be - if Scott had a new best friend and had no time to send him at least a text - on the old times they wouldn't be single day without texting each other - _fine_.

'Derek', was the name that popped into his head, he didn't know why. And yeah, if the grumpy wolf - which had been nice in the last encounter - answered his phone and still had a car. ‘Why not?’

He wanted to know where Derek was sleeping if not in his house. And if he had nowhere, then Stiles would be a nice guy and not let the homeless freeze to death in a snowy alley - actually, it was an excuse for not to be alone with all the Halloween creatures, plus being protected by one of them, who did just save him a couple of times.

Derek didn't answer it. But who said Stiles would quit? He typed his name again on the contact list, and this time Derek got it.

"What?" he was cold, not unusual.

" _Heey_ , what about 'Hello'?" and he was ignored, "How are you?" he didn't actually thought, just said it automatically.

"What is it Stiles?" Derek asked harsh.

Stiles sighed, "I am at a café and can't get home walking without getting soaked and freezing to death, so could you please come over and give me a ride?" and there was a silent pause. " _Please!_ "

Derek was thinking hard on the other side of the line but Stiles took that as if he was about to say no. " _Look_ , if don't want to do that as a nice guy, do that because I helped you while you were homeless and-"

"Fine, where are you?" Derek snapped.

 

Stiles sat on the passenger seat and smiled at Derek "Thank you."

Derek looked straightforward and started driving. "So... Have you found somewhere to stay?" and Derek ignored him again. "Well, 'cause if you don't you can stay with me," and that could have more than one interpretation, especially because Derek received the texts sent last night – just deciding to ignore them, " _I mean_... In my house. My dad is out for some days, so he wouldn't, _you know,_ arrest you for invading our house if he found you in my room."

"I am fine." Derek said, if Stiles had wolf hearing he would definitively notice that Derek lied, but he didn't, so he just swallowed that, and faced that it would be just him and the Halloween monsters these four nights alone, no protection.

" _So..._ my dad’s in Washington you know-" he began because being quiet was just _not him_.

"Stiles! Shut up." Derek said.

Usually he was grumpy but for being _like this,_ he should be with some headache or such. It was not that, he was just mad with himself for lying.

They arrived at the Stilinski’s place, and Stiles just got out with a " _thanks._ "

 

Maybe he was hurt, because he didn't even looked back at the car, which stood there parked, while he got inside. Derek was a bit perplexed with the reaction. He moved his car, but not far from there. Stiles was going to be alone for days and something could happen, something could attack him, it was better if he’d be there to assure the house was safe.

Not that his own ‘home’ had anywhere better to stay - his car, where he was living now.

 

* * *

 

 

'Nice' Stiles thought. 'I hate living'. He ran to his bedroom, and sat on bed.

It was not like things where okay anymore. His mother's memories got that all back and the feeling that _he_ killed her slowly and painful too, he felt like he was doing just the same to his father, lying to him, not being useful or being able to accompany him during a trip - he was a burden, and talking was the only thing that would allow him to forget that for a while, but now he hadn't a best friend to unstoppably talk to, his best friend had found someone better than him, someone that wasn't weak and defenseless like him, someone who he could relate to and share fighting experience or _whatever_ ;

Any hope with Lydia had just gone that night when she and Jackson utterly declared themselves to each other and he knew they were meant to be, Lydia was just perfect she deserved someone better than him at all.

And well, the guy whose owe him a favor, the last person he could run to, too, but that he cared enough to be hurt today, didn't want to hear him either;

 

He was not a burden just to his father, but for everyone. He was not just crying, he was sobbing, and breaths would stuck mid-way out, being followed by the pain sounds which the knot in his throat was making while trying to hold the screams.

 

 

* * *

 

The window rushed open and Derek was just there sniffing the air and looking around "Stiles! Is everything alright? I heard you crying-" and just then looking at Stiles, that just shot a glance at him, defeated and embarrassed. "Thought you might be hurt."

"Go away!" Stiles said, unsuccessfully drying the tears on his face, and trying to hold any other that would try to come out. His voice shacked once again as he tried to harsh the tone, "Go away Derek!" Looking back to the floor.

Derek didn't know what to do. He felt bad for the boy, the one who always looked happy, and helped him always that asked, and lately even when not asked to. Someone who told him that cared about him, and that now was in need of someone's care too. And Derek seemed like the only one up to do it.

"Stiles... _I-_ " He said. And sat on bed at Stiles' side.

"Fuck off Derek, go away."

"Stiles, what happened? Are you hurt?" Derek asked. He was not smelling blood, but, who knows.

"No!" Stiles spat. "What do you care anyway." Yes, he was hurt and Derek could hear that.

Derek made the only thing he could, he told the boy " _I care._ " and that kind of echoed inside his own mind for a while. That was actually truth.

"Who was it? Can I fix it?"

"You are not killing anyone, that won't fix _it_." He said that, and Derek felt as ' _it_ ' stood for ' _me_ '.

"Tell me what it _is-_ " He was interrupted by the boy throwing his weight towards him, embracing him, and as he was not waiting for that, it took some time until he wrapped his arms around the boy too. And Stiles was crying on Derek's chest.

"I usually manage so well but... I am tired of being a burden to everyone." that was not easy to distinguish what was crying and what were words, but Derek managed to do it. "I am killing my dad, just like I did to my mom, and I thought that it would pass, but it doesn't seem to, not so soon... _What am I saying_ ; you lost your entire family..."

Having someone wrapped around him felt good, but the feelings he always tried to avoid, this conversation was bringing them, "I know it, I know very well... The wound that will never heal," even with the werewolf healing that was still burning in his heart. He did not know how Stiles' mom died, but he knew how it felt to feel responsible for someone’s death, someone you love. "But crying won't do any good."

Stiles snorted, and pulled himself out of embracing Derek. "I'm sorry. _I just..._ " and looked at Derek. "I can't help it."

" _Look Stiles_ , I don't know how your mother died, but I am sure it wasn't your fault. And you are not killing your father either." and some pause happened, "Where is your best friend when you need him?"

Stiles snorted again, he wasn't crying anymore. "Scott wouldn't listen to me anyway."

Derek stood up and moved to sit on the chair, and Stiles laid on bed. "I am not your friend, but you can tell me whatever you want, just... Don't do it all at once, your voice is pretty annoying."

Stiles smiled. And stared at the ceiling.

Stiles began to talk, and after a while, he closed his eyes.

He shivered some times and Derek decided he was asleep.

The window had been open all this time, Derek would close it after leaving.

"Hey," Stiles said, eyes still closed. That stopped Derek just when he was about to go out of the window. "Stay... _Please_." and half opened one eye.

Derek nodded. And after closing the window, went back to the chair.

"I am sorry for making you stay." Stiles was half asleep, but conscious.

"I owe you that."

"No you don't." Stiles said offended. Closing his eyes, he asked, "Come here."

Derek didn't get it at first, but Stiles was giving him space on bed.

"I don't think-," Derek protested.

"Shut up, and come here, it's cold and you are not sleeping on the chair."

Derek did that. They actually fit well in Stiles' single bed.

Stiles spread an arm along Derek's chest. And Derek was terribly fine about that.

"Thank you." Stiles said slowly, almost asleep again.

"That's terrifying, but, I care about you." Derek sentenced. Maybe to himself.

Stiles chuckled and said, "I care about you too."

And maybe to Derek that was even meaningful than saying 'I love you'.

 

There was nothing Derek could do about it now. So he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the weight and warmth of the boy's by his side.

* * *

 

Stiles opened his eyes and his head was resting on Derek's chest. He moved himself out of it.

"Good morning." Derek said, startling Stiles.

"I thought you were asleep." Stiles said, looking up, their faces really close just about to kiss.

"No, I am awake." Derek said. Stiles wished hard he didn't have a morning breath, because Derek hadn't. He smiled, Stiles actually liked to see that, which was not usual.

Stiles laid his head on the same pillow as Derek, elevating himself to Derek's face level.

He was laid on his side, and Derek did the same. They were facing each other.

The light coming from the window was shining bright, illuminating the whole room.

Stiles smiled, Derek raised an eyebrow. He felt like that was the right time for kissing. ' _oh c'mon Stiles! Kissing Derek?!_ ', not that it was a bad thing, but, how would Derek ever want something with him? The facts appointed opposite as he think.

And he pulled himself forward, not kissing, but embracing Derek in a cuddle, having the side of their faces pressed against each other and wrapping his arm around Derek.

There was no need for words; Derek just wrapped his arm around Stiles too. That was surprisingly good.

Stiles closed his eyes, and he could scent Derek's good smell, and feel his beard on his cheek, his arm was pushing their bodies together and Derek's body warmth was something that felt so good that Stiles could never describe.

Derek could hear Stiles' heartbeat, not fast, but more accelerated than usual, and that was something they shared, Stiles could feel Derek's heart beat against his chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Stiles said, not really intending to say that aloud.

And he heard Derek like a confession, say very softly and low "me too."

Derek didn't smiled like Stiles did. That was not fun, that was not something to be proud of. He was admitting aloud that he wanted to have someone who was 6 years younger than he was. Someone who couldn't defend himself from him.

Stiles slowly moved backwards, just his face though.

Rubbing it against Derek's, just to face him again. And both of them with eyes closed, allowed themselves to feel each other's warm lips in a very soft touch.

Releasing the lips after a moment a sound echoed, Stiles smiled and dived in Derek's mouth. Derek opened his mouth a bit and Stiles did the same, they shared a breath and Derek sucked lightly Stiles’ lower lip.

Stiles repeated it, swapping between lower lip and upper lip, touching each other's tongues sometimes.

They pulled apart, and glanced at each other, Stiles could definitively see himself reflected on Derek's dilated pupils, that looked like recording it on his mind just as filming with a camera.

And they embraced each other into hugging and cuddling again.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I own nothing bla bla blah...  
> I don't want and cannot write anything from here, so this is the end. I think it fits great.  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
